Boy Meets World Honeymoon: Cory and Topanga
by TeenWolfLover1316
Summary: Cory and Topanga are on their Honeymoon. Topanga has a surprise for Cory. I wonder what it is?


**Boy Meets World Fanfic**

 **Topanga and Cory**

 **Boy Meets Honeymoon**

Topanga walked back to the Honeymoon suite she and Cory had, her face glowing with the surprise she had in the bag she carried.  
She got to the room to find Cory not there, which was perfect for her. It would give her time to set up her little surprise for him for that evening.  
She opened the bag and took out the sexy red negligee she bought, which was somewhat see through, and the handcuffs she had purchased. She hid the handcuffs underneath the pillows after she turned down their bed.

She then took the negligee to the washroom, hung it up on the bathroom door and turned on the shower. She took off her clothes and got in the hot water, showering quickly and getting out. She dried her body and wrapped a towel around her hair before rubbing her vanilla scented lotion everywhere on her body.

Satisfied she smelled mouth watering, she took the towel from her hair and brushed through it before putting on the negligee. She smoothed it over her body and checked her reflection. She smirked to herself, think that there was no way her husband would be able to resist her in this sexy number.

She walked out to the room and went to the mini fridge where she had place two spray canisters of whip cream the day before. She planned to have fun tonight, with Cory helpless and at her mercy.

She placed the cans between the bedside table and the bed, out of sight where Cory wouldn't see.

Just as she was standing up, she heard the lock being turned. She sat on the bed casually, crossing her long legs and leaning back on her hands.

"Topanga, you'll never guess what happened to m-" She heard before Cory cut himself off. He stared at his beautiful bride, in a sexy red nightgown.

"Topanga, what's this?" He asked, while he closed the door behind him.

Topanga crooked her finger at him and beckoned him closer. He walked towards her, and she stood up, wrapping her arms around his neck once he was in front of her. He placed his hands on her hips, and she pulled his head down silently and kissed him. She kissed him long and deep before she nipped his lower lip.

"MMMM, you smell delicious!" He said.

"On the bed, Mr. Matthews." She said seductively.

"Oh, Goody!" He said, bouncing onto the bed.

He leaned back onto the pillows, and Topanga hiked her nightgown up a bit so she could straddle his waist. She leaned in to kiss him again and tugged at the bottom of his shirt before pulling it over his head and tossing it to the floor.

"Cory, I want you to close your eyes," She said.

"Why, my lovely wife?" He said cheekily.

"Because I asked you to." She said, shaking her head. "I have another surprise for you."

"Ooooh, intriguing," said Cory, shutting his eyes.

Topanga reached under the pillow and carefully pulled out the handcuffs, making sure not to jingle them.

"Cory, raise your hands for me. But keep your eyes closed!"

Cory raised his hands for her and she slapped the cuffs on one of his wrists before looping it through the headboard bars and onto his other wrist, locking him in place.

"Topanga? What are you doing, Honey?" Cory asked nervously, tugging his wrists.

"I'm going to have fun with you, My Husband."

Topanga brought her lips to his neck and kissed him, licking and biting her way down. She ran her tongue over his nipples, before she trailed down his stomach. She placed her hands on the waistband of his shorts, noticing the bulge starting inside.

"Does me being in the lead turn you on, Cory?" She asked saucily.

"Yes and no." Cory admitted.

"Awww, don't worry, Sweetie. You'll love what's going to happen." She smirked.

Topanga pulled Cory's shorts and boxers down off him and let his eight and a half inch cock spring free. She smiled as she wrapped her velvety hand around his shaft, pumping up and down slowly.

"God, Topanga, you're killing me here!" Cory moaned, her touch driving him wild.

"Then you're gonna die from what I do next." She said. She let go of his fully erect member and slowly started lifting the negligee over her head. She tossed it aside and brought her hands to her breasts, fondling them in front of Cory.

"Slide your body down as far as you can, Cory."

Cory shimmied down the best he could until he was nearly flat on his back. Topanga crawled up over Cory and turned backwards so her ass was in his face.

"You once said that you had seen the promised land when I showed you this ass, did you not?" She asked him, looking over her shoulder.

"Yeeesss, I did." Cory said, liking where this was going.

"Then I think you should get a taste of it, don't you?" And before Cory could answer, Topanga dropped her ass onto his face and smothered him.

"Kiss it, Cory. Show me you LOVE this!" She said, rubbing her ass all over his face.

"MMMM, MMMMM MMMMMM MMMM MMMM MMM," came from Cory, his words muffled in Topanga's voluptuous ass.

"What was that, Cory?" She said, lifting so he could talk.

"This is better than I imagined!" He said, licking his lips.

"Awww, glad you think so, Honey. Now stick that tongue out! I want to feel it right on my ass hole!" She said as she dropped down on his tongue.

She moaned when she felt his wet tongue laving her hole, rimming around the outside before pushing in.  
"Yes, Cory! Shove that tongue up my ass! Lick it, lick it clean!"

Cory licked faster, pleasing his woman. He shoved his tongue in as far as he could go, spearing it into her faster. Topanga lifted herself up and down on his tongue, riding it with her ass. The sensation of it was making her wetter in the pussy, making her want his tongue there next.  
She lifted off him for a minute to get the cans of whipped cream from beside the bed before opening them. She sat up on Cory's face again as she sprayed the whip cream over his hard cock.

"Oh, that's cold!" He said, his voice muffled in her ass.

"Yeah, but it's going to make this even sweeter!" She said. She shifted so her pussy was in front of his mouth and his whip cream covered cock in front of hers.

"Cory," she said, "I'm going to lick this off you slowly, savoring it. I expect you to start eating me out when I do. I want your tongue deep inside my vagina. I want you to make me cum in your face as I suck your dick!"

She started licking the whipped cream of him slowly, an inch at a time. Cory started to circle his tongue around her clit, sucking the little nub into his mouth and tugging it with his teeth. He let go and proceeded to lick up the slit of her vagina before licking up her sweet nectar that was flowing out of her. Topanga moaned as more and more whipped cream disappeared from Cory's dick and into her mouth. Once the cream was gone, she took him deep into her mouth, letting him hit the back of her throat before pulling back and repeating. She bobbed her head over him before she pulled back to swirl her tongue round the tip of her mouth like a lollipop. Cory groaned while he still had his tongue darting in and out of Topanga's pussy.

Both of them started to quiver from the sensations and pleasure, both of them reaching their climax, both straining to get release. Cory pressed a kiss to Topanga's clit and vagina entrance before he licked real slowly from her clit to vagina before pushing it back in. That feeling made Topanga come apart in an instant, and a rush of fluid spilled from her an out into and on Cory's mouth and face. He began lapping it up like a dog lapping up water before he gasped.

Topanga scraped her teeth along his shaft, making it twitch. She repeated the process as she bobbed her head up and down him a few more times before he released his seed into her waiting mouth. Stream after stream hit her tongue and throat, filling her mouth. She swallowed everything in her mouth before she climbed off his face.

She straddled his waist and leaned down to kiss him.

"Wow, Topanga, that was intense!" Cory said.

"Oh, we're not done yet, My Love." She said, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Would you at least uncuff me, My Lovely One?" Said Cory, trying to charm his wife.

"No. I rather like you this way. It's sexy." She flirted. "But, I will do one thing for you."

"Oooh, what?"

Topanga smiled and reached for the whipped cream cans. She turned one towards her mouth and sprayed some, swallowing it as she watched Cory. She then sprayed some all over her breasts before she hovered them over his face.

"Be a good boy and clean this up for me?" She said.

"Oh boy!" Said Cory, before licking the cream all over her breasts. He lapped at the cream eagerly, cleaning his wife's breasts until they were free of the sweet treat on them. He then latched onto a hard nipple before sucking and nipping them. He repeated the process on the other breast, making her moan and get wetter between her thighs.

She pulled back before she aligned her entrance with his aching cock.

"I'm gonna ride you hard, Mr. Matthews." She said.

"What are you waiting for, then, Mrs. Matthews?" Cory said teasingly.

Topanga slowly lowered herself onto him, sinking right down to the base of his shaft. She rose up again, and pushed herself down, over and over again.

"God, Topanga, go faster!" Cory begged.

Topanga obliged and started riding him quicker, faster, until they were both gasping for air.

Both newlyweds came at the came time, Topanga gushing over Cory's cock, and he spurting his sperm inside her core. Topanga slowed to a stop and let herself fall over Cory. The both rested for a minute, catching their breaths, before Topanga got up to get the key to the handcuffs.  
She released her husband from his confines, before nestling into his arms.

"Topanga," Said Cory.

"Yes, Cory?"

"That was the best surprise I've ever had!"

"It won't be the last, My Love." She said, closing her eyes.

"This is shaping up to being the greatest honeymoon EVER!" Cory said, drifting off to sleep with his wife in his arms.

The End.


End file.
